starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Illustrated Star Wars Universe
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Kevin J.Anderson | omslagartiest = Ralph McQuarrie | illustrator = Ralph McQuarrie | uitgever = Bantam Spectra | uitgave = 1995 december | type = Sourcebook, hardcover & softcover | paginas = 208 | ISBN = 0553093029 & 0553374842 | canon = Ja | era = Galactic Civil War | tijdlijn = | serie = | vorige = | volgende = }} The Illustrated Star Wars Universe is een sourceboek uit 1995 dat geschreven is uit een in-universe standpunt en daardoor erg realistisch aanvoelt. Het boek beschrijft verschillende werelden en het leven op die wereld zoals bijvoorbeeld de politiek, de economie, de fauna, de flora en de geschiedenis. Dit wordt gedaan door personages in het Star Wars universum aan het woord te laten. Afhankelijk van hun affiliatie worden bepaalde feiten wel of niet vermeld. Kevin J.Anderson schreef de tekst en Ralph McQuarrie verzorgde het grootste deel van de tekeningen in het boek. McQuarrie ontwierp voor dit boek ook een heleboel nieuwe tekeningen. Naast McQuarrie werd er nog een beroep gedaan op de tekeningen van conceptuele tekenaars van de classics. Inhoud Tatooine door Senior Anthropologist Hoole Mammon Hoole reist incognito naar Tatooine waar hij de planeet en de bevolking als antropoloog bestudeert. Hoole landt in Mos Eisley waar hij al snel genoeg krijgt van het schaduwachtig bestaan in de straatjes en de cantina's. Daarna trekt hij naar Anchorhead alvorens bij een Moisture Farmer de echte levenssfeer op Tatooine in zich op te nemen. Daarna loopt hij een eindje mee met een Water Prospector maar na een vruchteloze zoektocht doorheen de woestenijen gaat Hoole verder naar Jabba's Palace en de B'omarr Monks. Als het daar te heet wordt onder zijn voeten vertoeft hij eerst bij de Jawas en daarna tenslotte bij de Sand People. Coruscant door Pollux Hax Pollux Hax, Chief of Palpatine's Propaganda Dissemination Section, schrijft een rapport over de pracht en het aanzien van Imperial Center. Hax neemt je mee door de infrastructuur van Coruscant, door het drukke leven in de hoge regionen, door de kantoorsector, het toerisme en de recreatieve sectoren. Monument Plaza en Monument Park komen aan de beurt net als et Imperial Palace. Het afval- en recyclingsysteem van Coruscant wordt uitgelegd, net als het belang van de poolkappen en de enorme spiegels die boven de planeet hangen. Dagobah door Halka Four-Den Halka Four-Den is de leidster van een excursie wetenschappers, die op Dagobah landen. Deze uitstap heeft als doel levensvormen te noteren op Dagobah, maar na enkele weken wordt het duidelijk dat Dagobah geen plaats is voor wetenschappelijke excursies. Van het team blijft er uiteindelijk na dertien weken geen spoor meer over, buiten het dagboek van Four-Den. Personages *Halka Four-Den Species, planten & creatures *Gnarltree *Knobby White Spider *Butcherbug *Spot-Light Sloth *Swamp Slug *Dragonsnake Anderen *Laser Burner *Plasma Fuser *Xenobiologist Locaties *Sluis Sector **Dagobah Hoth door Kem Monnon & Hoth Asteroid Field door Orko SkyMining Major Kem Monnon is de leider van het Rebel Alliance Corp of Engineers die de Echo Base klaarstomen voor het verblijf van de Alliance op Hoth. Monnon beschrijft in dit verslag niet alleen het leven in de basis, maar ook op de ijskoude vlaktes. Orko SkyMine Asteroid Processing Corporation beschrijft een bijkomend verslag over het nabije Hoth Asteroid Field. Personages *Kem Monnon *Carlist Rieekan *Wilhuff Tarkin *Durga Besadii Tai *Kerane *Clabburn the Elder Species, planten & Creatures *Tauntaun *Wampa *Ice Worm *Space Slug *Crystal Fern *Mynock Locaties *Hoth System **Hoth ***Echo Base ***Echo Station **Hoth Asteroid Field ***Kerane's Folly *Alderaan *Delaya *Death Star I *Bespin *Anoat Trade Corridor Anderen *Rebel Alliance Corp of Engineers *Snowspeeder *Orko SkyMine Asteroid Processing Corporation *Orko SkyMine's Automated Mineral Exploiter Ship *Platinum Endor door Pfilbee Jhorn Pfilbee Jhorn kreeg de opdracht om een verbeterd rapport te schrijven over Endor nadat een eerste verslag onvoldoende bleek te zijn. Jhorn was erg verbitterd om deze missie te moeten uitvoeren en dat straalde uit in zijn verslag. Personages *Pfilbee Jhorn *King Terak *Charal Species & Creatures *Ewok *Gorax *Condor Dragon *Yuzzum *Temptor *Mattberry *Boar-Wolf *Teek *Rearing Spider *Rugger *Marauders *Blurrg Locaties *Endor *Endor **Yawari Cliffs **Desert of Salma **Dragon's Pelt **Dragon's Spine *Coruscant *Tatooine *Hoth *Carida *Dathomir Gebruiken *Life Tree *White Wings of Hope *Red Wings of Courage *Blue Wings of Strength Anderen *AT-ST Walker *Clone Wars *Ewok Glider *Nightsister Bespin door Po Ruddle Lingsnot Po Ruddle Lingsnot was een lid van de Council of Tourism and Extra-Planetary Investment op Cloud City en een bureaucraat die echt begaan was met Bespin en de wolkenstad. In zijn rapport beschrijft hij het leven op de gasplaneet en de economie en het toerisme op Cloud City. Personages *Po Ruddle Lingsnot *Ecclessis Figg *Lando Calrissian Species & Creatures *Corellian *Wookiee *Ithorian *Ugnaught *Twi'lek *Beldon *Pinks *Glowers *Rawwk *Velker *Thranta Locaties *Bespin *Cloud City **Kerros Tower **Port Town **Carbon Freezing Chamber **Yerith Bespin **Holiday Towers **Stratosphere *Floating Home *Tibannopolis *Alderaan *Empress Teta System Organisaties *Council of Tourism and Extra-Planetary Investment *Exex *Parliament of Guilds *Rebel Alliance *Ruling Council of Cloud City *Thranta Riders *Gambling Authority *Cloud City Merchants Guild Anderen *Baron Administrator *Tibanna *Hyperdrive *Gas Prospector *Figg & Associates *Cloud Car *Carbonite *Sabacc *Protocol Droid Yavin 4 door Dr'uun Unnh Dr'uun Unnh landt als naturalist en ontdekker op Yavin 4 met de Rebel Alliance na de evacuatie van Dantooine. Unnh beschrijft de natuur en de talloze levensvormen op de maan, net als de mysterieuze gebouwen en Massassi tempels. Personages *Dr'uun Unnh *Palpatine *Leia Organa *Bail Organa *Jan Dodonna Species, Creatures & Flora *Sullustan *Massassi *Armored Eel *Woolamander *Stintaril *Yavinian Runyip *Angler *Aquatic Gundark *Piranha-Beetle *Massassi Tree *Blueleaf *Climbing Fern *Nebula Orchid *Touch-Not Locaties *Dantooine *Yavin System *Yavin **Yavin 4 ***Great Massassi Temple ***Grand Audience Chamber ***Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster ***Palace of the Woolamander *Cauldron Nebula Organisatie *Rebel Alliance *Rebel Alliance Corp of Engineers *Galactic Empire *Kuat Drive Yards *Sith *Jedi Schepen & Voertuigen *Death Star I *X-Wing Starfighter *Y-Wing Starfighter *Speeder Bike Anderen *New Order *Datapad *Xenobiologist *Xenobotanist *Plasteel *Heroes of Yavin *Corusca Stone Alderaan door Hari Seldona Hari Seldona was een dichteres van op Alderaan die de vernietiging van de planeet overleefde omdat ze op het fatale moment niet op Alderaan verbleef. Haar verslag, Requiem for Alderaan, is een lofzang aan de planeet. Personages *Hari Seldona *Ob Khaddar *Palpatine *Bail Organa *Collus *Thelaa *Salyer *Wilhuff Tarkin Species, Creatures *Mon Calamari *Killik *Grazer *Thranta *Furry Moth *Nerf *Cairoka Bird *Glimmerfish Locaties *Corellian Sector *Coruscant **Imperial City *Bespin **Cloud City **Bespin Sky Rodeo *Ithor *Ossus *Deneba *Alderaan **Oro Woods **Castle Lands **Crevasse City **Terrarium City **Aldera Anderen *Death Star I *New Order *Stormtroopers *Emperor's Royal Guard *Galactic News Service *IT-O Alderaan cultuur *Requiem for Alderaan *Song of Alderaan *Alderaan University *Nerfherder *Grass Painting *To Honor the Emperor *Silver Flow *Castle Poem Eten *Grazer Fillet *Grazer Steak *Nerf Medallions category:Sourceboeken category:Encyclopedieën